Gas turbine engines include a compressor section, a turbine section, and a combustor section. The compressor section receives air from the environment and uses various rotors and stators to compress the air. The combustor section receives the compressed air and fuel, mixes the compressed air and fuel, and combusts the mixture to generate thrust. Exhaust from the combustor section is received by the turbine section which converts the exhaust into torque, some of which may be transferred to the compressor section. Recently, various entities have begun researching use of rotating detonation engines as combustors for gas turbine engines and other direct thrust applications such as ramjet and augmentor combustors. Such rotating detonation engines operate based on a mixture of an oxidizer and a fuel. It is desirable for the oxidizer and the fuel to be well-mixed prior to detonation.